The Lost World: Suite Life
by XxLavaxX
Summary: A new "zoo" has opened up in Boston.  Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, and their new friends, Alexis and Tim, go to check out the mysterious zoo.  But the unexpected happened.   The continuation of The Suite Life On Jurassic Park  CodyXBailey
1. Prologue

**~Lava's Lair~**

**Hello! ^^**

**I haven't been updating here lately, sorry ^^'**

**Anyways, this is my new fanfic, The Lost Word: Suite Life**

**Spent like 2 seconds coming up with that name ;) I'm not very good at making titles hehe...**

**And no I'm not cancelling BSO [Blood Stained Ocean] I just need to get inspiration to write the next chapter... so yeah ^^**

**Also: Might make Higurashi/JP fanfic.**

**And about Dinosaur Guardians... well I really don't know about that one, sorry ^^'**

**Okay so this is going to be similar to TLW but the TSLOD characters don't start off the island, but they will go to the island. ISLA SORNA! XD**

**AND: This will have different dinosaurs and the same dinosaurs from TLW examples:**

**Same Dinos: T-Rex/Raptors [+ more]**

**Different Dinos: Spinosaurus/Allosaurus maybe? [+ maybe more]**

**I'm also using some characters not in TLW characters, like Lex & Tim. Well, they actually ARE TLW but only for like 2 minutes. **

**So yes, enough of this A/N :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS, JURASSIC PARK, OR SUITE LIFE ON DECK. I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OF TLW EITHER.**

**And:**

**Any characters similar to a person, living/dead is merely a coincidence.**

**I think I put that stuff right, I don't know XD**

**Oh yeah, I haven't seen TLW in FOREVER! So I don't remember EVERYTHING that happened. Maybe I'll watch it tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

* * *

><p>"ROOOOAAAAAR!"<p>

"Steady... steady now! We don't want anyone getting hurt!" A man yelled.

It was storming hard as workers rushed around a giant cage, making it was secure in its area on the boat.

The cage was safely on the boat, and roars could be heard from inside of it.

"Man, this better be worth it." A worker said to his friend.

"Dude, we're getting $500,000 for this! Its totally worth it!" The friend replied.

The workers continued moving several other cages onto the boat, making sure they were secure and wouldn't slide around.

After all the crates were loaded on, the boat took off.

"So... where are we taking these guys?" The co-captain asked.

"Boston, Massachusetts. Where the first inland park is opening." The captain said.

* * *

><p>"Zack, guess what!" A boy said, running into his and his twin's room.<p>

"What is it, Cody?" Zack asked, who was reading a comic book and laying on his bed. "Mom's ordering pizza tonight rather than cooking?"

"No! Bailey's visiting next week!" Cody said excitedly.

"Wow, how long has it been since you've seen her? Almost a year?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! We can show her around Boston, too!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cool, and we could take her to that new zoo that's opening next week too." Zack said, flipping through pages of his comic.

"New zoo? Where'd you hear that? Wait... DID YOU RED THE NEWSPAPER FOR ONCE?" Cody shouted.

"Huh? No, this guy was giving out brochures, here look at it." Zack said, and threw the brochure at Cody, then continuing on with his comic book.

Cody sat down at his bed, and looked at the brochure. On the front it said "Welcome to a Fantasy Come True!" with a picture of a waterfall on the front. Cody read what was in the brochure, but what caught his eye the most was "Animals You Thought Would Never Come Back"

_What do they mean by that? And "A Fantasy Come True"? Suspicious, maybe endangered species? Or... maybe it has d-dinosaurs?_ Cody shuttered at the thought, but shook it off. _No, that was a one time thing, but strange... this brochure doesn't mention what sort of animals it has. _

"Hey, Zack, don't you find it suspicious that it doesn't mention any of the animals it will have?" Cody asked Zack.

"Well, I guess, but I never have read anything like that before, so I wouldn't know if it was normal to mention the animals or not." Zack uttered.

Cody blinked a few times, and looked at his brother. "Zack, are you reading... A COMIC BOOK?"

"Yeah, reading is my passion!" Zack smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**END OF PROLOGUE. Hehe :D**

**I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER~ I'm sorry that song's been stuck in my head all day long... and I hadn't even heard the full song until today when I decided "I guess I'll listen to it, since it won't get out of my head..."**

**Now I'm listening to a Higurashi song...**

**So yeah, this is really short, with long A/Ns...**

**mihihihihi [rika laugh XD]**

**Okay, so I'm not sure if Maya will be in this. Maybe. But like later on.**

**For sure characters: London Tipton, Bailey Pickett, Cody Martin, Zack Martin, Alexis Murphy, & Tim Murphy...**

**:D**

**I am REALLY sorry if I rarely update D: If I watch TLW tomorrow though, I'll probably get super inspired... I'm actually really super inspired right now, so I think I'll go write chapter 1 :)**

**Broccoli or Cauliflower... which one is white? Lol sorry ending from song XD**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	2. Lex And Tim

**~Lava's Lair~**

**EDIT: OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I can't explain how sorry I am! It's just that since I've been watching more and more anime lately, I haven't been as inspired to write this... but now I have inspiration XD**

**Mkay end of edit XD**

**CHAPTER UNO! Prologues don't count as Chapter 1's. They're magical like that :P**

**Yay for random randomness. WHOA. My computer just said "yay" is a misspelled word :O**

**OFF TOPIC.**

**I should make a fanfic with BigFoot because he scares the crap out of me... AGAIN OFF TOPIC.**

**So yeah, I don't know what else to type here... so yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lex And Tim<strong>

* * *

><p>Zack, Cody, and London waited in the airport, sitting in some chairs, excited to see Bailey again.<p>

"So, when does Bailey's plane come in again, Cody?" Zack asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think 4:00." Cody said, and checked his watch. "It's 3:55 right now."

"That's like an hour! Ugh! I should've sent one of my private jets to get her so I wouldn't have to wait here!" London complained.

"That's only 5 minutes, London..." Cody mumbled.

"Like I said, an hour!" London announced.

10 minutes passed and the plane had finally came in.

"Hey! It came in 5 minutes late!" Zack said.

"The time isn't going to always be accurate, Zack." Cody rolled his eyes.

Bailey walked into the room, "Hey guys!" She exclaimed as she saw them.

"BAILEY!" they all shouted and ran up to her. Cody gave her a big hug.

Bailey hugged him back. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Cody exclaimed back to her.

They hugged for about 5 minutes until Zack finally spoke up. "Umm, can we go now? People are staring..." he said, eyeing some people who were staring.

Cody and Bailey broke apart from their hug and nodded.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Tipton Hotel, and Bailey was going to be staying in London's room.<p>

"Wow, this hotel is really fancy!" Bailey cried as she peered around the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah, come on! I'll show you my room! it's much better than that stupid sea school room!" London said and headed towards the elevator, and Bailey, Zack, and Cody followed.

They arrived at the floor where London's room was located, and London walked them over to her room, and opened the door. "You'll be staying in my room, with me Bailey!"

"Wow... really London?! That's really nice of you!" Bailey exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but we had to convince her to..." Zack whispers to Bailey.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so our room is on floor 24... Timmy?" A girl said, looking over to her brother.<p>

"Oh, sorry Lex, I spaced out for a second..." The boy named Tim replied to his older sister, who was Lex.

"We're going to be here for about a week or more... so remember to behave!" Lex sternly said.

"You have to behave too!" Tim replied sharply.

Lex just rolled her eyes, and walked over to the elevator, followed by her brother. Lex entered the elevator when the door opened with her brother, pressed the button for floor 24, and they went off to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bailey we'll show you our suite next!" Cody exclaimed, and tugged on his girlfriend's arm, leading her out of the room. London and Zack followed.<p>

They went over to the elevator, entered it, and went to floor 23. Cody led them to Zack and his suite, he opened the door and they all entered.

"Mom's probably shopping right now, I don't see her." Zack pointed out.

"Your suite is no where near as amazing as mine... it doesn't even have sparkles!" London whined.

Bailey laughed, then spotted something on the floor. "Hey... is that a book?"

"Yeah..." Zack said, and picked it up. He layed down on the couch and opened it. "So what?"

"Umm... you're reading now?!" Bailey said, having clear shock in her voice.

"My reaction was the same!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well, I read comic books and manga now, so they have pictures..." Zack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But still, you're reading!" Bailey exclaimed.

London walked over behind Zack, and looked at the manga he was reading. "Hey, why is that short girl holding a knife...?" Zack turned the page. "AAAH! SCARY!" London cried and looked away. Zack rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Hmm.. what's this...?" Bailey mumbled to herself, and bent down and picked up the brochure about the new 'zoo'. "'Welcome To A Fantasy Come True'... Cody what is this?" Bailey asked, showing him the brochure.

"Oh, right, that's a brochure for a new zoo that's opening in Boston... it seems sort of suspicious though..." Cody replied.

"Hmm..."

"You guys want to go and sit outside and watch the sunset?" Cody asked everyone.

"Sure! I love watching sunsets!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Sunset? What's that?" London asked.

"When the sun goes down and the moon comes out..." Zack replied. "And sure, I guess I'll go... I'm bringing this manga with me though..." Zack was clearly very interested in what he was reading.

"Oh, so when Mr. Sun goes to sleep, and Mr. Moon says 'HI WORLD!' and comes out? Sure, I need to talk to Mr. Moon!" London exclaimed.

"Great, let's go!" Cody exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>They all sat outside, watching the sun go down.<p>

"H-hey, Lex, wait up!" a voice cried.

"Who was that?" Bailey asked, looking in the direction of the sound.

"Tim, I told you to behave!" another voice yelled back.

A girl stopped in front of them, and she turned around, waiting for her brother.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bailey asked the girl.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Did I bother you?" The girl asked, with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm just wondering, I heard you yelling at someone..."

"Oh, I was yelling at my brother... he sort of misbehaved himself... by the way I'm Lex, and that's my brother, Tim." Lex said, and pointed to her brother who was walking over.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bailey, and this is Cody, London, and Zack." Bailey replied.

"Hey, have you guys heard of the new zoo opening?" Lex asked them.

"Yeah, we have a brochure." Cody answered.

"Our Grandpa owns the zoo, and we get to be the first guests there to view the park, before it even opens, with a few other people! Hey... maybe you'd like to come check it out too?" Lex asked, smiling.

"That sounds fun!" Bailey smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a question... what kinds of animals does it have?" Cody asked.

Lex looked at her brother and smiled, then looked back at them. "Animals, you have probably never seen before."

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**Okay, I finished the first chapter! Yay!**

**I forced myself to kind of... I need to get onto the action parts, then I might not lose a lot of interest in it XD**

**I also get encouraged to write by people wanting to read it :D ^^**

**By the way... Zack was reading Higurashi manga ^w^**

**Kay, so I don't know when next chapter will be, again terribly sorry for the long wait...**

**I think Dinosaur Guardians is officially cancelled, terribly sorry to those who liked it :(**

**Blood Stained Ocean isn't cancelled, I'm just being slow :P**

**I also have another fanfiction I'm writing, it's about Higurashi, I don't have any of it uploaded yet, but I think I may be getting close to finish it... when or if I finish it I'll upload it here.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this long-awaited chapter... it's not very interesting, but yeah.**

**Also, another reason I don't update as much is because I love to draw a whole lot more than write, I also animate.**

**I update pretty much everyday on deviantART, and every few weeks on youtube.**

**if anyone is interested:**

**My DeviantART: LavaSpinosaurus**

**My YouTube: Spinogurl66**

**Sorry for long note XD**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	3. Welcome Back

**~Lava's Lair~**

**Hallo thar :3**

**I'm really bored right now, so I'm deciding to write the next chapter ^^**

**I'm going to try to write it all today, so let's see if I can XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome Back<strong>

The day finally arrived when Lex and Tim had invited Cody, Bailey, London, and Zack to go to their Grandpa's so called 'zoo'. They all met up with Lex and Tim at a bus stop, then they took the bus to go to another hotel, where they were to pick up 2 others who were invited to come along to the park as well.

"Dr. Malcolm!" Zack cried as he got off the bus, and saw his friend Ian Malcolm, who he and the rest had met during their 'visit' to Jurassic Park... such a horrible experience it was.

"Ah, Zack! And your friends! I didn't expect to see you here!" Ian said cheerfully.

"We live here in Boston, at the Tipton hotel, which London's father owns, and Bailey's visiting!" Cody said. "Who's that?" he asked, gesturing to the woman next to Ian.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself, my name is Sarah Harding, I'm Ian's girlfriend." the woman named Sarah said.

"Nice to meet you!" Cody said. "I'm Cody, and this is Bailey, London, and my twin brother Zack!"

"So how do you guys know each other?" Bailey asked Lex.

"Oh, through Grandpa!" Lex responded, and Bailey nodded in response.

"Dr. Malcolm, do you know what's at the 'zoo'?" Cody asked.

"Nope, hopefully it's not the same as what Hammond made last time... that was a nightmare..." Ian said, sighing.

"Y-yeah..."

"Hmm, last time?" Tim piped up. "Are you guys talking about that dinosaur island?" Tim asked.

Cody nodded a bit.

"Oh... well, don't worry, this time it's going to be much safer!"

Cody wasn't sure if he should feel relieved, or worried. 'It's going to be much safer!' He wasn't sure if that meant there were just regular animals or...

"Can we go now?!" London scolded impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tim said excitedly.

They all nodded and got onto another bus, which drove them over to the zoo.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Zack said as they got out of the park and to the front of the zoo.<p>

"What is it, Zack?" Cody asked.

Zack pointed to the arch before them, which looked like it should have the name up in the center. "What's this place called? There's no sign!"

"Oh, they still have to put that up, they're waiting 'til opening day to do so, though." Lex said, and walked into the zoo.

Everyone followed her. "This is a very... um jungle-themed zoo..." Bailey noted as they walked through, and on bother their sides seemed to be tons of plants from jungles, and there were so many you couldn't see through them. There was also a light mist going.

"It's part of the effect!" Tim exclaimed.

"Effect...?" Bailey mumbled.

They continued walking until they entered a small building, made of wood, with leaves for a roof.

"Someone needs a house upgrade..." London stated as she observed the wooden walls, the leaf roof, and the dirt floor.

There was a desk on the left side of the room with computers and cash registers.

"This is where the registration room will be." Lex said. "Grandpa told me all about the zoo, and showed me a map, so I know where and what everything is. Let's continue, shall we?" she said, and exited the room through a door on the other side, while everyone followed.

Outside the building was a food court, along with some gift shops.

On top on one of the gift shops, what a Tyrannosaurus Rex picture.

"What's with the dino pic on that gift shop?" Zack asked.

"Oh, there's a bunch of dinosaur merchandise in there~." Lex responded. "I mean like a ton... it's pretty much all that's in there."

_A... dinosaur... gift shop?_ Cody thought nervously.

"Okay, we can look at this stuff later, let's go see the animals!" Tim whined.

"Okay, okay!" Lex defended. "Follow me."

Lex entered another 'hall' of jungle plants, followed by everyone.

"It's very beautiful scenery." Sarah said to Ian.

"Yeah, very!" Ian agreed.

"Okay, there's a moving walkway here, so watch your step!" Lex said and stepped on it.

"Finally, something good!" London cried.

Suddenly a voice popped on. "Hello. I'd like to welcome you to the park! As you walk around you will see things you have never seen before! This park is every kids dream, but not just children will enjoy, teens, adults, seniors... everyone will enjoy the animals we have here! Watch your step as you exit the moving walkway, and welcome... to Boston's very own, Jurassic Park!"

"J-Jurassic P-park?!" Bailey stuttered as she got off the walkway.

"N-No..." Cody said, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**I'm very sorry for very short chapter D:**

**I wanted to end the chapter like this, so yeah~**

**Next chapter should be longer maybe? Idk XD**

**I should write the next chapter for Blood Stained Ocean now~**

**Okay, hope you liked this short chapter!**

**~XxLavaxX~**


End file.
